youngjusticelegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Young Justice Legacy Wiki:Manual of Style
This page is all about the . Policies listed here are for usage in articles. Unless stated, they must be followed across the wiki, without exceptions. As you know, all wikis have a manual of style which they follow in order to maintain clean and neatly organized articles. has a style that it uses to keep pages looking in a similar fashion. Below are some of the guidelines that we use here for such purposes. Please take your time to read and follow the guidelines as closely as possible as you edit any and all pages. This is monitored by Green Lantern of . The Admin who holds this position can be found listed here: Young Justice Legacy Wiki:League Admin Summit . As such, it falls under his/her jurisdiction involving how these matters are ultimately handled. However, circumstances involving Permanent Banning, are judged entirely by all Five League Admins. Perspective *'In-universe': Articles should be written as if the Young Justice world was the real world. For example, "episodes or chapters" should not be referred to in a sentence. These articles include all character, location, abilities articles. Basically, any article that has information that is based around the contents of the site is an in-universe article. Pictures & Videos For specific, detailed guidelines regarding the upload and use of images and videos for this wiki, please see the image policy. Content Trivia The Trivia section is for actual relevant proven facts related to the article. Speculations, Author comments, and “what ifs/maybe” as well Junk Trivia type of information is not to be included in this section, however, it may be added in a Behind the Scenes or Creation and conception section. Talk pages The talk page is for conversations on maintenance and article correctness only. General conversations, questions and speculations can be placed on these pages if they do not get out of hand. Quotes The quotes section is for relevant quotes that showcase the character's personality or personal feelings. Not for random words that anyone could have said in the same situation. Also while there is some mild cussing in Young Justice, it is only necessary to use it in the quotes section in use with relevant quotes. Adding non-relevant quotes with random cuss words and or just putting down random cuss words that may have been said is not acceptable. Page Edits * There is only one format to be used on the site, which a simple paragraph format. The formats of other styles including tiered or numbered styles are too complex and prone to disorder and are not supported here. * Please refrain from adding ambiguous content to the articles. While there is possibly more reason to believe where the information is going to lead, until confirmed it is not supported. In other words while we as users may have a reason to logically believe where a story is going or what someone in the story will do, we in fact do not know until it has happened. We are not the author; let them reveal things at their own pace. Abilities Please refrain from adding speculative content into the Abilities section. While the section is based on the skills and talents seen and spoken of, we as users cannot take liberties with content. Such as assuming someone has skill in something without possibly knowing the truth of it as they have yet to either use it or the information has never been spoken of in series (i.e. calling Robin a master at swordsmanship; he has yet to use a sword in an actual capacity in the series). Another example is giving a character more skill then they have shown or overestimating their skill (i.e. stating Zatana is proficient at hand-to-hand combat because she grabbed a foe when there is not enough information to warrant that addition). * Your abilities section should contain both the strengths and the weaknesses of your character. For the sake of it being easy for you and admins alike, please put the weaknesses as the last paragraph of each section in your abilities. ** Immense is a term used only for the most powerful characters and only for those who have shown amazing ability comparison to others of similar rank. These points should be easily referenced so that they are accurate without question. (I.E. to be based on fact rather then ones opinion). Vandalism and Language * Removing referenced and proven content from the pages is considered vandalism. * Vulgar and or slang terms are not the preferred forms to use. * This wiki is not tolerant of inappropriate language in the wiki articles or forums or anywhere else on the wiki. Violators can and most likely will be quickly blocked. Capitalization of words In this wiki many words will appear in capitals letters. Do not change them! A list of such words are: *Character names *Location names Users This wiki is set up so a user must have a username in order to edit this wiki. Any one without an user name must create one if they want to edit, but is free to browse the wiki without one. Moving Articles Article pages may not be moved by anyone but their creator without first discussing it on the relevant article's Talk Page first. Before a page move can be initiated, you must present the reasons for your belief behind the move on the article and obtain approval for it before moving the page. If you move an article page without discussing it first, your move will be undone and you will be warned not to do it again. If you persist on moving the article before an administrator approves or without discussing it beforehand, you will be blocked. Layout Guide Article layout is to a large extent standardized on Naruto Fanon Wiki. Headings should have the first letter of every word capitalized, except for prepositions e.g. "of" or "in." Article headings are standardized. These headings should appear in this order if they are needed in an article * History is always used for the background history of the article's subject. It must be the first heading. On event articles, it is the background that led to the actual event. Never name such sections anything else other than "History." * Trivia sections are permitted; they must always use this title to make this clear. * See also is always used for sections that include links to relevant articles. The word "the" should never be used to start a heading e.g. "Battle" instead of "The Battle". Major Characters For characters, the following headings should be used in order if needed: * Appearance * Personality * History (If Applicable) * Abilities (if Applicable) * Plot * Relationships (if Applicable) * Trivia * Quotes * References (If Applicable) * Navigation (If Applicable) Minor Characters For minor characters, the following headings should be used in order if needed: * Character Outline * Plot * Equipment (if Applicable) * Powers & Abilities (if Applicable) * Trivia * Quotes * References (if Applicable) * Navigation (if Applicable) Roleplays & Fan Fics While we do not have a specific standard for how a fan fic or roleplay should look, using examples like this for roleplays or this for Fan fics is advised. Events For events, the following headings should be used in order. * Prelude * Early Stages * Middle Stages * Last Stages * End Stage * Aftermath Category:Policy